


King's Game

by zcyler (zappyspiker)



Category: Inazuma Eleven
Genre: Amemiya taiyou - Freeform, Fei Rune - Freeform, GO Cast, Gen, Kageyama Hikaru - Freeform, Kariya Masaki - Freeform, Kirino Ranmaru - Freeform, Nishizono Shinsuke - Freeform, Shindou Takuto - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-14 19:45:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13014858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zappyspiker/pseuds/zcyler
Summary: “This is the "King’s Game” that will be conducted within the whole team. Withdrawal at any time is not permitted. The King’s order is absolute and must be completed within 24 hours. Failure to complete the order “ It was just a game… wasn’t it? A joke, a prank, just a fun little game. But if it was just a game… then why are all our friends disappearing?





	King's Game

**PROLOGUE**

_The King_  
Gives punishment to everyone  
That’s why the king  
Is always alone.

Darkness. It was such so suffocating that it engulfed the library.  Everywhere you looked, the only thing that met your eyes was the eerie and chilling darkness.

Of course there was the moonlight, but it’s faint and hopeless light was barely visible through the small library window. No light that small could overtake this darkness.  
  
But there she sat in it.

Alone.

_The King_  
Gives punishment to everyone  
That’s why the king  
Is always alone.

She hummed the words softly to herself. It was so quiet that it was barely audible even through the silence.

  
A piercing cry sliced through the silence snapped out of one of her dazed moments, her heart thrumming painfully in her chest.

She glanced at her cell phone on her desk.

Ringing

And ringing.

And ringing.  


* * *

 

Sorano Aoi grinned as she fiddled her with the bracelet which was hugging her right wrist. Of course  _he_  had gotten it for her; she couldn’t help but fiddle around while she was on the phone with him. Phone sandwiched between her left ear and shoulder, she giggled as she heard Tsurugi groan for what seemed like the umpteenth time.

“Sorry… could you repeat it again.” He pleaded. It must have already been a good five or six times he’s asked.

“P O S S I B L E. Possible,” Aoi sighed as he heard him scribble the letterings down.

“Thanks Aoi, I owe you one,” she could hear him grinning through the phone, “Now I won’t have to stay back for extra English classes again.

“Is there anything else you need help with?”

“…No the rest is all copying down from the textbook so I’ll do it alone.”

Of course she did want to hear his voice… even just for a little bit longer, but she didn’t want to seem to forward or anything.

“Alright… don’t stay up too late and don’t oversleep again,” she told him.

“I won’t, I won’t …night Aoi… see you tomorrow,” she heard him say as he hung up on her.

She sighed as she flipped her phone shut, glanced at the photo of Inazuma High’s junior varsity soccer club she had pinned to her wall.

Her eyes skimmed past all twenty seven soccer players and five managers. That photo in particular had been taken right after they had won the national interschool high school championships the previous year.

In particular, her eyes landed on the familiar dark haired striker who had his arm over another his fellow teammate and best friend. She smiled seeing it was of the very few times he really smiled the way he did.

Letting out a yawn, she glanced at the clock which was close to turning twelve. Gosh… did she really spend that long talking to Tsurugi? She could have sworn it was only a few minutes. Had they really been talking for several hours?

Snuggling her way under the covers, her arm reached over to turn her bedside light off. As she was about flick the switch her phone let off another shrill notifying she had a new message.

“Tsurugi Kyouske…” she groaned. She thought that he didn’t need any more help and could handle the rest. But Tsurugi being Tsurugi, he probably needed that just little bit more help. Besides English was definitely not his best subject.

However, the moment she opened her phone, her eyes widened and she sat up.

This message was definitely not from Tsurugi… but… from The King?  


 

> **MARCH 01 2013 00:00  
>  FROM: THE KING  
>  SUBJECT: THE KING’S GAME**  
>  _This is the “King’s Game” that will be conducted within the whole class.  
>  Withdrawal at any time is not permitted.  
>  The King’s order is absolute and must be completed within 24 hours._

“What…” she muttered to herself.

She didn’t have say another word her phone vibrated once more in her hand.

Another new message?  


 

> **MARCH 01 2013 00:05  
>  FROM: THE KING  
>  SUBJECT: ORDER 1**  
>  _Order 1: Player No. 16 Kageyama Hikaru confess to the girl you like.  
>    
>  _

Aoi glanced on class picture her eyes landing oan the cheerful bluish-purple haired boy in the club photo.

“What is this…?”

**Author's Note:**

> This is a reupload and rewrite of my original King's Game AU uploaded to Fanfiction.net in 2013. I am currently in the process of rewriting it - because the writing is terrible. This was originally based on the Japanese live movie and not the manga/anime - so the plot is different if you’ve seen those versions! Also I used to somewhat ship Tsurugi x Aoi so that’s somewhat there, but is not significant to the plot. Updates will take a bit longer since I'm a tad busy at the moment, but will update once I have time!


End file.
